W tarapatach (tom)
W tarapatach (ピンチ・ピンチ・ピンチ!!, Pinchi, Pinchi, Pinchi!!) jest 24. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 209 "Nadchodzi pomoc!" (助っ人、参上!!, Suketto, Sanjō!!) left|thumb|159px|Lee odpiera Kimimaro. Apesar de estar tão perto de Shikamaru, Tayuya é capaz de usar o poder de seu selo amaldiçoado para resistir à sua sombra. Ele tenta estrangulá-la antes que ela possa escapar. Enquanto isso, Kimimaro continua a derrotar as ondas de clones das sombras de Naruto. Quando todos os seus clones das sombras são destruídos, o selo mantendo Sasuke dentro de seu caixão se dissipa e ele emerge. Naruto tenta convencê-lo a voltar, mas ele foge. Quando Naruto começa a seguir Sasuke, Kimimaro o ataca, mas ele é bloqueado por Lee, que diz a Naruto para ir atrás de Sasuke, enquanto ele lida com Kimimaro. Rozdział 210 "Tajemnica Lee" (リーの秘密!!, Rī no Himitsu!!) right|thumb|159px|Rock Lee używa Pijanej Pięści. Lee lembra a Naruto que ele prometeu a Sakura que ele iria trazer Sasuke de volta para Konoha. Naruto deixa Kimimaro para Lee e segue Sasuke. De volta a Konoha, Guy corre até Tsunade, logo após ele retornar de sua missão. Ela informa que a cirurgia de Lee foi um sucesso completo, e ambos são então informados de que Lee deixou o hospital. Tsunade percebe que Lee se esqueceu do seu medicamento, levando acidentalmente o saquê dela em seu lugar. Guy fica horrorizado com a notícia. Lee e Kimimaro começam a lutar, mas Kimimaro não tem dificuldade em prever seus movimentos, impedindo os ataques de Lee. Depois de Lee pedir uma pequena pausa para tomar o seu "remédio", ele fica embriagado e assume uma postura do Punho Embriagado. Rozdział 211 "Nieregularność" (変則的…!!, Hensokuteki…!!) left|thumb|159px|Rock Lee atakuje Kimimaro. Kiba deixa a segurança do rio para se esconder na terra. Em outro lugar, um Lee bêbado ataca Kimimaro. Kimimaro não é mais capaz de prever e bloquear os ataques de Lee, como o próprio Lee não sabe o que está fazendo. Depois de Lee conseguir acertar vários golpes e evitar todos os ataques de Kimimaro, Kimimaro faz maior uso de seu Shikotsumyaku, brotando ossos de todo o seu corpo para danificar Lee sempre que ele ataca. Rozdział 212 "W tarapatach" (ピンチ・ピンチ・ピンチ!!, Pinchi, Pinchi, Pinchi!!) right|thumb|159px|Przybycie Rodzeństwa Piasku. Manipulując Kimimaro swoimi szkieletowej konstrukcji pozwala mu zablokować lub zneutralizować wszystkie ataki Lee. To, w połączeniu z Lee wytrzeźwia, ponownie pozostawiając go spowodować uszkodzenie Kimimaro. Lee nie ustępuje mimo niedawnej operacji, wiedząc, że musi kupić czas dla Naruto. Gdzie indziej, Sakon szuka ukrytego Kibę. Kiba zauważył, że Sakon odszedł, ale Ukon odnalazł chłopaka nosząc jego własną kurtkę, w celu zamaskowania zapachu. Tymczasem Shikamaru nie może już powstrzymać Tayuyę, a ona przesuwa się, aby go wykończyć. Na każdych polu walk shinobi z Konohy prawie zostają zabici, ale w ostatniej chwili każde z rodzeństwo piasku przybywa na różne pola walki i ratuje każdego. Rozdział 213 "Wielki dług wdzięczności" (大きな借り…!!, Ōkina Kari…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sakon atakuje "Kankurō". Os Três Irmãos da Areia informam ao Time de Resgate de Sasuke que a Quinta Hokage pediu a sua ajuda, o que, por causa de Naruto, eles estavam inclinados a fornecer. Gaara, vendo que Lee ainda está sofrendo devido aos ferimentos infligidos a ele, o protege de Kimimaro. Tayuya recua quando Temari chega. Shikamaru diz a Temari sobre as habilidades de Tayuya e sugere que eles devam recuar, mas Temari não está interessada. Sakon tenta se fundir com Kankurō em um esforço para matá-lo juntamente com Kiba. Kankurō usa suas marionetes como escudos que, sendo incapaz de se fundir com elas, derrotam Sakon facilmente. Rozdział 214 "Wycofać się na chwilę" (いったん退いて…!!, Ittan Hiite…!!) right|thumb|159px|Temari przywołuje Kamatari. Ukon aparece para proteger Sakon, permitindo que seu irmão se recupere dentro de seu corpo. Aproveitando-se da diminuição de inimigos, Kankurō o ataca com sua Kuroari. Uma vez que eles são presos dentro dela, Kankurō a bombardeia com facas, matando Sakon e Ukon. Em outro lugar, Tayuya se esconde de Temari entre as árvores, devido ao fato de que seu genjutsu baseado no som é incapaz de romper as rajadas de vento geradas pelo leque de Temari. Temari invoca Kamatari, o qual nivela a floresta e esmaga Tayuya sob os escombros. Rozdział 215 "Pustynny Gaara" (砂瀑の我愛羅, Sabaku no Gaara) left|thumb|159px|Kimimaro aktywuje swoją przeklętą pieczęć. Não querendo que Gaara lute sozinho, Lee tenta ajudar e ataca Kimimaro para tentar proporcionar uma abertura para ele. Gaara o para e o instrui a não interferir, dizendo que ele não precisa de ajuda, especialmente a partir de alguém nas condições de Lee. Kimimaro, vendo que Gaara não depende de taijutsu como seus dois últimos adversários, pensa em como enfrentá-lo. Ele é rapidamente capturado pela areia de Gaara e esmagado, no entanto, ele ativa o primeiro nível de seu selo amaldiçoado para fortalecer seus ossos, evitando a morte. Gaara tenta mais uma vez, usando ainda mais areia para esmagar Kimimaro e a área circundante, mas Kimimaro sobrevive novamente. Rozdział 216 "Tarcza i włócznia" (矛と盾…!!, Hoko to Tate…!!) right|thumb|159px|Kimimaro aktywuje drugi poziom przeklętej pieczęci. Z powodu aktywacji drugiego poziomu przeklętej pieczęci, Kimimaro jest w stanie prześcignąć piasek Gaary i przebić się przez niektóre z jego podstawowej obrony. Używa własnego kręgosłupa do uruchomienia Gaary i tworzy taran z kości. Kimimaro twierdzi, że jest w stanie przełamać jakiejkolwiek obrony, więc Gaara tworzy jego najsilniejszą obronę: replikę Shukaku. Jako dwa połączenia, który jest lepszy, Orochimaru i Kabuto Yakushi dyskutują na temat chłopaka. Ostatnim członkiem klanu Kaguya jest Kimimaro Kaguya|Kimimaro, które ma rzadkie kekkei genkai - Shikotsumyaku. Powtarza ubolewanie z powodu chłopaka, którego wkrótce choroba spowoduje jego śmierć, pozbawiając Orochimaru takich przydatnych umiejętności. Rozdział 217 "Dla tych, na których ci zależy" (大切な者の為に, Taisetsuna Mono no Tame ni) thumb|left|159px|Ostatnie sekundy życia Kimimaro. Obrona Gaary okazuje się silniejsza niż atak Kimimaro. Pokonany, Kimimaro znajduje pocieszenie, że kiedy umrze, on nadal będzie żył w sercu Orochimaru. Gaara mówi mu, że doznał prania mózgu i chowa go pod ziemią. Kimimaro znowu atakuje, kiełkują z ziemi kości, ale Gaara chroni siebie i Lee przed ranami. Kimimaro wyłania się z jednej z kości, mówiąc im, że nie było żadnego prania mózgu i przygotowuje się do kolejnego ataku. Jednak za nim może zdać atak to umiera. Potem Gaara i Lee omawiają siłę Kimimaro, co dostrzega Gaara, że Kimimaro walczył za Orochimaru. Nawet jeśli ktoś jest zły to zawsze będą za kogoś walczyć. W Dolinie Końca, Naruto dogania Sasuke. Cytat "To już 24 tom "Naruto"! W 24 tomie "Dragon Balla" Goku stawał do walki z Mlekorem, pamiętam jak dziś to napięcie, myślałem, że serce mi wyskoczy. Muszę doprowadzić "Naruto" do podobnego poziomu dreszczy!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2004 Na drugiej stronie okładki Podczas walki na śmierć i życie Naruto z Kimimaro eksploduje beczka ze śpiącym wewnątrz Sasuke! Wydostawszy się z beczki, Sasuke zostawia Naruto i oddala się w nieznanym kierunku. Czy jest już za późno? Walka z wojownikami osady Dźwięku wciąż trwa, co chwila przybierając nowy obrót! Kategoria:Tomy